Don't It Sound So Easy?
by XoX-Sugar Quill and Ink-XoX
Summary: Maria McAlister is in her 6th year. The story will be written with a diary entry at the beginning of each chapter and a first person story following. OCs. RemusXOC, SiriusXOC PeterXOC, LillyXJames main pairings. OC parings will not necessarily be final-endgame. Rewrite of an old story. T.W. for mentions of past abuse, emotional/mental/physical. Hope you'll enjoy it if you read it.


_25th of August, 1976_

_Bonjour Diary,_

_Dad took me to work again today to show me how you deal with certain werewolves. Most of them are really kind and they really don't want the wolf to control them. Like this one woman, she had her babies taken away from her, and she admits it was for the best. She also said that she would give _anything _to hold them again, at least have them in her life, even the smallest bit. Or the little boy who was recently bitten, he cried when talking to my dad. Cried about how much it hurt, and how he just wanted to be normal, and how his friends weren't allowed to play with him anymore._

_It was heart breaking._

_But then you get the people who don't care. The people who are the wolf 24/7. The people like Greyback, they're few, but bad enough to keep fueling the prejudice against werewolves that's so commonplace. It's disgusting the things you hear people say, it make me sick to my stomach, especially when I think about that little boy._

_God that little boy was the sweetest thing, I got to play with him while my dad talked to his parents. He smiled this innocent smile at me while we talked about Quidditch and giggled as I recounted the wins from last year._

_And when he left my heart sank. That sweet boy was going to hear so many things in his lifetime that make him out to be less than human, just because he was a victim of circumstance. People will want him locked up, or dead because of something he can't control._

_People can be terrible sometimes, but I choose to see the good._

"_Life is neither good or evil, but only a place for good and evil."-Marcus Aurelius_

_~Love Maria Ophelia McAlister_

* * *

I finished my diary entry as I always do before I go to bed. I find it helps clear my mind so I can sleep better. At the beginning of this diary was when I started putting in quotes that reminded me of the day or that I heard during the day. It's a weird practice. I've also been signing my name differently each entry.

I tuck my black, leather-bound diary between my headboard and box spring, a tight place to get into, but that's a good thing with five younger siblings who can get into your things. It's really Matthew and Mark I need to worry about though. Luke would never look through my diary, Mary and John are too young to comprehend it and Eve was born just a month ago.

One more check to make sure it's securely in its place I push-off my bed and walk over to my old vanity and took a moment to observe myself. My eyes fall on my reflections' sun-lightened blonde hair that almost, _almost_ covers the scar on my right cheek. It's a faint scar, nearly gone actually, but it's glaring to me. I move from the scar to my soft, rounded features. Round blue eyes, round cheeks, rounded lips. I frown and contort and scrunch my face before picking up my brush and braiding my hair back for bed.

I tie off the intertwined hair and head to the bathroom, since no one would be in there by now. My family works like clockwork when it comes to morning and night-time routines. I wash my face and brush my teeth before heading back to my room to change.

Smiling, I slip under my covers, turn off my lamp and slide slowly into the lull of sleep.

* * *

_Hey everyone, long time no see/update/anything. So, this is a rewrite of an old story of mine that's either on another account or I deleted it a while ago but don't remember. Anyway, this is just a little prologue and an introduction to my OC Maria. I know people don't usually read OC stories because Mary Sues do run rampant in the HP fandom, and Maria used to be one, but she's been through some intense TLC. I'd really love if you gave it a chance though. _

_Also, I think I'm going to put my notes at the end because it looks neater, so tell me what you think about that too, if you like._

_ SugarQuill_


End file.
